


I Like It When I Smell Like You

by Quirkyasfok



Series: Smell me now? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles hates his body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles soaks himself during class. Scott helps him out (but not in a porny way). </p><p> </p><p>Based after this prompt -> http://scilesprompts.tumblr.com/post/126132470022/stiles-is-a-shitty-omega-until-hes-not</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It When I Smell Like You

He was leaking again. He could already feel the slick soaking through his boxers, through his pants, a small puddle forming no doubt in the hard plastic chair under him.

He wanted to cry.

Since coming of age Stiles had never had an easy life as an omega. Of course every omegas life seemed a bit difficult, but his especially seemed difficult all because his scent glands didn’t work correctly. At first he’d seen it as a good thing. Others wouldn’t be able to smell that he was an omega unless they got really, really close to him. Very few people were aloud that close to him. Because of that most people saw him as a beta and he preferred it that way. It made things easier.

But then his body had begun to find a way to counteract his little scent problem with excessive amounts of slick. Slick made his scent stronger, more potent to help attract a mate. His scent didn’t fill the room though like others omegas did when they were wet, but people around him would be able to smell it. He hated it.

It didn’t take much to get his body going either. All he had to do was have one small dirty thought, a sniff of something he found pleasurable, or the right person brush a hand against him just right and his boxers would be soaked. He’d gotten better at controlling it since coming of age, but he was still a teenage boy. He’d let his mind wander for just one second, and now he was fucked.

Again, he wanted to cry.

Next to him he could see Scott shifting in his seat. He watched the alphas nostrils flare, eyes flash red. Scott knew. He could feel the shame flush onto his cheeks, body beginning to shake, a soft whine building in his throat. Soon others would know and he would be screwed.

He could hear Scott shifting more. Saw the alpha pull out his phone and type a quick message, glancing at the clock, pressing send, and then staring at Lydia. Stiles looked up long enough to see Lydia receive a message on her own phone before glancing back at them giving Scott a small nod. She tried to give him a soft smile, but Stiles felt too ashamed to look at her. He let his head drop, eyes focused on his desk as he tried not to cry.

He was still leaking and he couldn’t make it stop.

Suddenly the bell rang loudly signally the end of class. Students begin to rise around him, standing and collecting their things. He felt a hand on his shoulder; Scott’s. The command was simple.

_Stay. It’s going to be okay. I’ve got you._

Stiles stayed still too afraid to move. Scott packed up his own belongings, but never strayed from his desk. Soon everybody but Stiles, Scott, and the teacher were left in the room. But then there was a loud commotion in the hallway. A shout that sounded suspiciously like Lydia’s and the teacher was gone leaving just him and Scott.

“You know you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s only natural.” Scott had moved, going to collect a handful of tissues before returning to Stiles’s desk. Stiles stood on shaky legs, bits of slick begging to drip down his legs. He tried to take the tissues from Scott, but the alpha wouldn’t allow him and began to clean the mess Stiles had made on the seat himself.

“There is nothing natural about this Scott. I’m practically swimming in my own slick.”

He watched Scott pause in his cleaning; a flash of red in the alphas eyes as he glanced up at Stiles’s soaked rear. He licked his lips, a small whiff of alpha musk filling the air. It made Stiles want to bend himself over a desk and present himself towards his best friend. He fought down the urge and instead went to pack up his own stuff as Scott finished cleaning before shoving the tissues into his pocket.

“It is natural Stiles, it’s your bodies way of adapting to what it lacks. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Easy for you to say Mr. Alpha. You’re not the one that has to keep extra pants in their locker because your body hates you.”

That’s when Stiles felt his body freeze as realization hit him. He didn’t have extra pants in his locker, because he’d had to use them last week when some jerk had spilled their milk on him. He had no extra pants. He was fucked. Scott seeming to sense his friend’s dilemma smiled softly at him.

“Your body doesn’t hate you dude. Now come on let’s get you cleaned up. I got some pants in my locker you can borrow.” Scott pulled his jacket off before wrapping it around Stiles’s waist to hide the wet spots from view. Stiles tried to stop him.

“I’ll get slick on your jacket.”

“That’s ok.” Scott tied the sleeved tight before picking up Stiles’s and his stuff and took his friend in a one arm hug dragging him out of the room.

“I like it when I smell like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
